Long Distance Chapter 7
by Baystate18
Summary: Can a relationship survive distance?


Sophie's POV

I can't believe Sian hid the fact that her grandmother was sick from me. We told each other everything. I guess it's my payback from not telling her about my friends from here. I know that talking to her grandma last night made her feel better. You could just see the weight lifting off of her shoulders once her grandmother answered the phone.

Sian's grandmother was one of the first people to know about us when we first started dating. She was too important to Sian that she didn't want to hide the fact we were together from her. I agreed, and Grandma Powers gave us her blessing. When she found out I was moving, she offered me her place to live. When she also noticed it was non-negotiable, she was just as devastated as Sian and I were.

I decided I was going to let Sian sleep in a little, and make her some breakfast in bed. It has been so long since I have been able to do something like this for her, and I want to take advantage of the time that we still have together. I kissed her on the forehead, and got out of bed gently so I wouldn't wake her. I closed the bedroom door, lightly, and walked to the kitchen. I got everything I needed to make Sian's favorite breakfast. She loves homemade buttermilk pancakes, bacon and cheese omelettes, home fries, fruit salad, and her coffee. She's not in a good mood unless she's had her first cup of coffee, and then an even better mood after her second cup. I knew I missed taking care of Sian, but I never knew how much until now. I put on some music, and got lost in my task of taking care of my girl.

It must have been about thirty minutes after I started making breakfast, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I jumped out of my skin, and nearly dropped the pancake I was flipping. I heard Sian laughing behind me. I turned around her, and smacked her with the spatula, lightly, on the arm. She just laughed harder. I began to pout, so she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me again.

"I'm sorry," giggled Sian.

"No, you're not, you jerk," I said, poking her side.

"No name calling, Meanie Head," said Sian, tickling me

"Sian, don't," I said, squirming in her arms.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you," stated Sian, still tickling me.

"Baby, please," I said, laughing.

"Please, what?" asked Sian, not giving up yet.

"Please stop tickling me," I said, trying to escape her grip.

"Okay," laughed Sian, holding me close. "What are you doing?" she asked, kissing my shoulder.

"I was going to make you breakfast in bed," I replied, resting into her hold. "But since you are up, it's just breakfast." "Either way it's amazing. Thank you," stated Sian, connecting our lips.

"You're welcome," I whispered, returning the kiss.

"Do you need any help?" asked Sian, resting her hands on my stomach.

"I'm almost done actually. I just have to bring everything to the table now," I replied, turning off the burner and removing the final pancake.

"Let me help you with that. You already did so much," replied Sian, helping carrying the food to the table.

"Thank you," I said, carrying the rest to the table.

Sian pulled out my chair for me before she sat down. I thanked her with a kiss before she sat down. We both enjoyed our breakfast. Sian couldn't stop talking about how much she was loving everything. It made everything worth it just to know she loved it. After we finished breakfast, Sian helped me clean up the kitchen. Once everything was spotless, we both showered and got ready to enjoy a day at home.

Sian and I were going to be spending our anniversary together for the first time in nearly two years. It will also be our first Christmas and New Year. Once the holidays pass, Sian will be going back to Boston until who knows when we will see each other again. We agreed to the distance, but it has been a struggle. I don't know if fighting is worth the pain anymore when we are apart.

I know I needed to talk to Sian about everything. But the last time we got into an argument, she nearly ended our relationship and went back to Boston. I know that Sian is the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I just need to figure out if I stay here or do I return with Sian. Los Angeles doesn't feel like home without Sian here, and I know she won't move out here while her grandmother is sick. It's not even a choice to ask her to move out here. I think Sian noticed something was wrong with me because next thing I knew she was talking to me.

"Babe, is everything okay?" asked Sian, looking at me.

"Huh? Oh yeah," I answered, looking at her.

"Are you sure?" asked Sian, still looking at me. "You've been staring at the wall for fifteen minutes."

"I'm just thinking," I replied, making it seem like nothing.

"About what?" asked Sian. When she wanted to know something she really dug for her information.

"Nothing," I stated, nodding my head.

"Come on, Soph, you can talk to me. What's wrong?" asked Sian, taking hold of my hand.

"You're going to get mad and leave me," I stated, looking at our hands.

"No, I won't, Babe. Where is this coming from?" asked Sian, looking at me confused. Here goes everything. I took a deep breath, and decided to let everything out now.

"I'm thinking about how much longer I can actually do this long distance," I stated, still looking at our hands.

"What do you mean?" asked Sian, confused.

"I mean I don't think I can go back to how we were after having you here for as long as you have been. I can't go back to missing you, and not knowing when I will see you again. It was hard enough this time around. I don't even want to imagine how hard it will be now that I got to see you and touch you. Now that I got to feel what it was like to be back in your arms, I don't know if I can go without being with you. I love you more than anything in this world, Sian. You are the only person I want to spend forever with. I just don't know if I'll be able to live without you here," I answered, looking at Sian.

"I've dropped everything to come out here and see you, and this is how you repay me!" yelled Sian, looking at me. "You agreed to this, and now you don't think you can do it? You should have fucking told me before I dropped six hundred dollars on a flight out here! I could be with my grandmother right now making sure she's okay instead of hearing how you aren't sure about us anymore," continued Sian, still looking at me.

"I know I want to be with Sian. That has never been a doubt in my mind. My doubt is between here and Boston!" I yelled, making things clearer.

"What?" asked Sian, stopping her pacing.

"My heart belongs to you, and it always will. Home is wherever you are. LA isn't home unless you are here with me. This is the first time it has felt like home to me since I've been here. Boston was home because you were there and I had my own life there. Here. I'm some fake person. I can't ask you to move out here with me especially not with your grandmother sick. For me to go back to Boston, I'd be starting all over again. You are worth starting over for," I stated, standing in front of Sian.

"You'd really come back home with me?" asked Sian, crying.

"In a heartbeat," I replied, smiling.

"What about your parents? Your friends? Your job? Your apartment?" asked Sian, through her tears. "I can't ask you to give up everything just like you can't ask me to," continued Sian, looking at me.

"My friends aren't my friends. As for my job, I can ask for a transfer. I'm pretty sure we have a company in Boston or a partnered company. As for my apartment, my lease is almost up, and I don't have to resign. And my parents stopped caring about me a long time ago. I have nothing holding me here. My life is with you in Boston," I whispered, wiping away Sian's tears.

"Are you sure?" asked Sian, still looking at me.

"As sure as I've ever been. You're my home, Baby," I replied, kissing Sian.

"You're my home, too," whispered Sian, returning the kiss.

The kiss heated up. Sian picked me up and brought me to my bedroom. We were going to show each other just how much we meant to the other, and that's what we did until the early hours of the morning.


End file.
